1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a device which permits the battery powering a smoke alarm to be manipulated from a remote location and thereafter replaced. By using a reciprocating carriage along a guide track, the battery may be readily replaced without the necessity of climbing ladders or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smoke alarms are beneficial additions to many buildings which have resulted in the savings of many lives and prevented extensive damage to the structure. Home smoke alarms are relatively inexpensive and may be installed without professional assistance in most instances. These alarms are typically powered by a conventional 9 volt battery and the smoke alarm will not work without a battery or if the battery is discharged. To provide the most effective protection, home smoke alarms are typically located near the ceiling so that they may provide early detection of the rising smoke.
Unfortunately, this places the smoke alarm out of reach of many homeowners. In order to replace the battery, a ladder must often be obtained. Typically, the user must open the casing of the smoke alarm after climbing the ladder and then replace the battery which is snap connected to a battery connector located therein. These can be especially difficult tasks for elderly users of those with arthritis who have trouble removing the casing or risk serious injury if they should fall from the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,314 to Theriault discloses a mountable remote cutoff timer for a smoke detector which is designed to be positioned remotely from the smoke detector. While the remote unit disclosed therein permits the replacement of batteries more easily, it requires manual manipulation of the battery which may be difficult for elderly and arthritic users. The Theriault device moreover requires that the battery itself be within reach and involves additional electrical components such as a timer switch.
There is thus a need for a device for use with a smoke alarm which can easily be installed, permits easy handling of a battery during installation and removal, and allows the battery to be replaced from a location more readily accessible than the vicinity of the smoke alarm itself.